


The Bar With No Name and a lot of stories

by Boobchanan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Even Bad Guys have a hangout, There is so much crack it should be illegal, friendships, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: The Bar with No Name is a place where all costumed criminals and bad guys go to ease their troubles and celebrate their victories. Many stories can be told from this place. 
 
Aka my sorry excuse for CRACK!!





	

\----------10:00 PM------------------------------

 

 

"What a fuckin day....." Bullseye grumbled, walking into the establishment and making a bee line for the bar. "The usual Jerry and keep it coming." Slowly he sat down on the stool, pulling off his mask and dropping it on the table. "Rough night?" The Bartender asked, setting two bottles down in front of the hitman. "Shitty one. There I was, working a job for Kingpin and who shows up? Punisher, took out my target and then tried to blow me up with a rocket launcher....lucky I got out of there...crazy bastard always gets in my way.....you'd think some goody two shoe would frown on him playing dirty...."He picked up the bottle, downing a few gulps before setting it back down. "Like I have a living and a reputation to make man...and these guys chip it down...."

 

"Least you have a reputation......I'm lucky if I ever get invited to a meeting." Bullseye turned his head and he blinked. "Hey ain't you that Moth guy? What happened to you man?"

 

"Batman...again....honestly I'm surprised you knew me. With assholes like Joker and Two Face you I can't exactly compete for being a scary guy." Killer Moth sighed, staring down at his drink. "And now no one even wants me around for cannon fodder...unemployment sucks right now...." Bullseye raised his bottle at that. "Here here man. I know it's hard getting a reputation much less keep it."

 

 

"Not even Waller would take me in whenever I got sent to Belle Reeve.....I hate this....""Jerry start making those amazing burgers of yours! I have worked up a hell of a appetite today!" The doors flew open and a man in a top hat strode into the bar, taking a seat between Bullseye and Killer Moth. "Oh hey Mothy. Been a while, how's things?"

 

 

"Not good....." Moth didn't look away from his glass, even as the infamous Toyman patted his shoulder.

 

 

"I'm guessing those glory days as the Titans rival didn't pan out?" He shook his head.

 

"Damn Deathstroke stole my shine....what's a few hundred giant moths compared to a sword and a eye patch? Only time I wasn't third rate.""Don't worry man. Tell you what, how bout next time I have a major plot. I cut you in." That made him look up at him. "Really? You'd do that?"

 

"Yeah. Come on you are a classic. I mean no one can pull off the Moth motif. It has a certain....flair to it. Coming from me flair is a big thing in the game." Toyman then rubbed his hands together as his order was brought to him. "Joker, Luthor, Kingpin, who needs those guys? I say we go around, get a couple of the guys together and make our own club." 

 

 

"What would we call this little club...if we did do it..." Bullseye sipped his drink, slightly interested in the other villains offer."Don't know....Injustice Guild? I like the idea of being opposites of the heroes. Kinda fun don't you think?" He then took a large bite of his burger, continuing with his mouth full. "I mean it can work. You, me, Moth and anyone else down on their luck for criminal work. I love team ups."

 

"I'll.....pass. Just not a team player guy..maybe next time. See you later..." Bullseye pulled out some money and he set it on the table, leaving with both bottles.

 

 

"His loss. So Mothy, what ya say?" He gave a grin at the other villain. A smile was returned to him. "That's the spirit. Tonights on me! Tonight we are celebrating!"

 

 

The hours following that was rather loud, disruptive but not uncommon nature in the Bar. The place was a safe haven for super villains, criminals and rogue elements to celebrate or to drink their sorrows away. The Heroes were never allowed within a 1000 miles of the place as a lot of the more wealthy criminals had planted restraining orders on the costumed do gooders. Perfect for Toyman and Killer Moth to celebrate their partnership. Which culminated in a series of events, some that would not be forgotten.....maybe.

 

 

\--11:00 PM-----

 

 

"I just feel so lonely man.....like I do everything for her and she still doesn't love me...whyyyy????" Toyman sobbed, as with most people he had a lot of different moods when he was drunk, currently he was in a sad and depressed mood. Moth hugging him and patting his back. "I don't know man. But I know it's her loss. You are a really good friend and she'll see that. You just need to give it time, hey maybe find someone else and make her jealous." Toyman nodded, sobbing into the other mans suit. "Ok......I guess I could do that.........But with who? Not like women dig a guy who's gimmick is toys.." He ended up getting a slap across the face from that. "Don't you put yourself down like that man, you are amazing and you are fun...whatever woman doesn't like that can go shove off...or....something....I miss words...." Moth slurred. "We can find you a date....let's go looking....after these shots!!"

 

 

\--12:00 AM----

 

 

"And there I was, arguing with Firefly, I was getting tired of being shown up so you know what I did?" Toyman shook his head. "I punched him right in his face!" If they were sober they wouldn't laugh, but since that wasn't the case. Both of them bursted out laughing, Toyman falling off his seat and he keeled over, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh Mothy you are gonna kill me with your jokes. Tell me another one please please please please please please please!!"

 

"Ok, it was me, Clayface and Deadshot in a room.."

 

\---1:00 AM---

 

"Hey! You want to apologize to my friend there?" Moth slurred at the man who brushed by Toyman, he didn't quite recognize him at the moment but he would later recall it was Crossbones he encountered."Go back to your drinks bug eyes." The merc rolled his eyes and turned, not expecting Moth to grab his shoulder and throw a punch across his jaw, Crossbones just standing there like it did not faze him. "Uh oh...." Moth said before he ended up on the ground, groaning and holding his stomach. "Oh no way!!" Toyman stumbled to Crossbones. "No one hurts my friend!!" Toyman's leg shot out, kicking Rumlow in the groin, making the broader man fall to his knees for Toyman to smash a stool over his back. 

 

"BAR FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" One of the other patrons screamed, the entire place erupted into chaos, everyone taking swings at each other. Bottles being thrown and chairs being broken over peoples heads. The Bartender shaking his head and sighing. "I just cleaned up from last weeks fight........"

 

 

\----2:30 AM----

 

 

"You are my most favorite villain...." Toyman slurred, wearing a bandage on his nose as the pair had moved to a booth, both slouched over the table. "Like Moths are amazing....why can't people see that?" Moth nodded. "I know right? Like we are a night creature, better than bats and we don't even eat people. You'd think I'd be coolers......"

 

"You already are man...Trust me...I know these things....I am like a uh.....uh.....super smart on this....Say you want to get some mozzarella sticks?"

 

"Fuck yeah."

 

\---11:48 AM----

 

Toyman snored lightly, until he felt something smack his head. He groaned, opening his eyes and sitting up, rubbing his eyes when he noticed he was not alone in this bed. "Huh?" He looked at his companion. He did not know this woman at all.....and she has six arms....that's different....wait a minute...He peeked under the covers. "Oh.....well....eh." He shrugged. Not a bad night after all then. Now where did his hat go? He slipped out of the covers, noticing he didn't have clothes either. "What the hell did I do last night?" Heading off around the room he gave a glance around, yeah he made it back to his warehouse....nothing out of place and oh hello hat! He grinned and he picked it up, dusting it off before putting it on. "Crap.....where's Moth......Moth!"

 

"Down here." A reply came from downstairs. Oh good, he didn't kill him. Major plus right there, picking up a robe and tying it on before he went downstairs, finding Moth at the table with a bowl of cereal. "Hey."

 

"You know what we did last night?" A head shake. "Barely, I remember small bits. And mozzarella sticks."

 

"You wouldn't happen to know the six armed lady upstairs would you?" Toyman went for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup as Moth kept at his cereal. "I think it was Spryo....or Spyral....something with Spy.....wait did you?" Toyman nodded.

 

"Apparently cause I can't find my clothes and she has nothing on. Funny I don't remember...Six arms would be something you remember during sex right?"Moth shrugged. "Wouldn't know since I never slept with a six armed gal."

 

"But hey, still fun. Ain't it nice to finally have some fun? Get out there and move on?"

 

"I always have fun Mothy but I get what you're saying. Move on from Kara...maybe we'll get together. Maybe not...but no one said I couldn't be in the pool while I wait."

 

"That's the spirit!"

 

Toyman chuckled at that. "I think this partnership is going to be awesome."

 

"Already is."


End file.
